Regrets
by r33d824
Summary: Judy is having a nightmare about her past decisions that affected the citizens of Zootopia. Thankfully, Nick is there to remind her about the reality of the situation.


_**-IN THE DREAM WORLD-**_

It had been 3 months since Judy had gone back to Bunnyborrow, leaving Zootopia in complete chaos. After recently just finding out that night howlers are flowers, she felt it was important to set things right. She needed to go back, but needed help from a certain fox.

"Nick? Nick?!"

Finding said fox wasn't too hard. There he lies, sitting on a lawn chair under a bridge.

"Oh, Nick! Night howlers aren't wolves. They're toxic flowers. I think someone is targeting predators on purpose and making them go savage."

Nick had no interest in hearing what Judy had to say. "Wow. Isn't that interesting." He got up from his seat and tried to walk away.

"Wait! Wait, please-" Judy exclaimed following him. "I was ignorant and irresponsible and small-minded, and I know you'll never forgive me...''

"How would I be able to forgive you?!" Nick turned around, looking distressed. "Ever since your little press conference, being a predator is like a living hell! Everyone giving you dirty looks, trying to avoid you at all costs, being discriminated. Do you know what that feels like?"

Guilt was suddenly kicking in for Judy. "Look, I made a huge mistake, and I'm sorry. Predators shouldn't suffer because of what I've done. I have to fix this, but I can't do it without you."

"Well, you should've thought about fixing the damage sooner." Nick said, giving her a cold stare before turning around and proceeding to walk away from her again.

"Wait, hold on… Nick!" Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She ran up and stopped in front of him, cutting him off. "I'm sorry! I really need…"

"No, let me tell you something." Nick's anger was escalating. "You left this city in a complete mess. You turned prey and predators totally against each other. And now you think you can just hop back over here and fix everything after leaving us in the dark for 3 months? After leaving _ME_ in the dark for 3 months?"

Judy didn't reply. She couldn't even look Nick in the eyes. All she could do is stare at the ground as tears started to pour down her cheeks.

"The damage has been done. You ruined our lives. You ruined _MY_ life! I think it's best that you just get lost." Nick stared down at the crying mess in front of him. He walked past her, only this time nothing stopped him from leaving.

Judy was left alone. She curled into a ball and started sobbing to herself. All the guilt and remorse had come piling on top of her. '_Maybe it would have been better if I never became a cop.' _She thought to herself as she rocked back and forth, muttering apologies to Nick.

**_-REALITY-_**

Judy was tossing and turning, enough to wake up her partner, Nick, who was sleeping beside her. Nick groaned and slowly turned around to see his bunny moving in her spot on the bed, letting out small whimpers of fear, not to mention she was covered in sweat. Yep, definitely having a nightmare of some sort.

"Carrots?" He whispered. Judy didn't seem to hear the whisper, lost in her nightmare as she was. Nick leaned over towards his nightstand and turned the light on. He could see her frantic form quite clearly now, tossing and turning, moving the covers about and muttering every few seconds.

"I'm sorry. Please, don't go…"

Nick swore he heard her say something. He frowned at her words, an uneasiness settling inside him as he took in their context. Was she dreaming about something from the past? Did it involve him? He wasn't sure; he only understood he did not like the way her voice trembled as she spoke. Not willing to watch any longer, he grabbed hold of her shoulder and gently shook her from her slumber.

Judy's eyes opened and she shot up from her pillow. She felt her heart pumping and her breaths were erratic. She looked around the room and saw Nick sitting up right next to her, a concerned look on his face.

"Sorry if I woke you," Nick said. "It's just that I couldn't bear to watch… oof!"

Nick was taken back by surprise when his bunny, without warning, embraced his body in a tight hug as she started to lightly sob into his furry chest. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me, Nick! I messed up everything, what I said about the predators, and what I said to you… I'm such a dumb bunny!"

He returned the hug and slowly rubbed her back, comforting her. "Shh shh shh, it's alright." He said, trying to sooth the bunny. "It was just a bad dream."

"But… it wasn't. I did you wrong, Nick. I _*hiccup*_ did all the predators wrong. I left you all in the dark for months and… I'm sorry!" She bawled into his now tear-stained furry chest.

"Hey, look at me." Nick said gently. Judy looked up at him with fresh tears in her eyes. "We all have regrets. I forgave you. The whole city forgave you long ago. You eventually came back and we, together, put that whole savage case to rest."

Judy continued to look up at him, her long ears hanging down as her sobs subsided to sniffs. She was still a bit unsure of what to think.

"Besides…" Nick continued, "I could never hold a grudge against you, no matter what the circumstances may be. You're my little fluff, and I'll always love you." He wiped her remaining tears and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay." Judy replied as a small smile appeared on her face. Her eyes were feeling a bit droopy as she remained leaning against his soft chest.

"C'mon carrots, I think it's time to get back to sleep. I'm sure you're feeling a little tired from working yourself up."

Nick heard a soft snoring sound. His adorable, little bunny was already fast asleep in his arms. He slowly reached for the lamp, hoping to not disturb his partner, and turned the light off. He laid back down and too drifted back to sleep, only this time holding her close, protecting her from any nightmares that dreamland had to offer.

* * *

**Alrighty, my brain has officially stopped functioning. I love writing fanfics, but dang they require lots of thought.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and have a splendid day! - r33d824**


End file.
